regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 9
Recap Day 115 (continued) Hoskar at Night. The party have just fled the crypt and the 4 stone guardians inside. The decide to head into town for supplies to fight with the stone guardians tomorrow. The party camp outside the crypt that night. Day 116 The party head into town. The party sells Ironside's Armor, then they buy a Maul for Arcas & Steele, and a pickaxe & silk rope for Adea. They head to a wizard shop, Marvin's Mystical Boutique for some scrolls and spells that could help. The Rotund Red Robed Wizard there, Marvin, offers to sell a Darkness Scroll to stove Emma's situation, but Emma declines knowing it requires continual darkness spell. The scrolls to use against the Golems prove to be too expensive, so the party decline those as well. Marvin then notices Newt and tells him to leave the store, calling him a traitor. Newt rushes away and Arcas follows. Newt tells Arcas says that he used to be Marvin's apprentice, but he went to be Jeremiah's apprentice instead because Marvin wasn't very nice. Arcas tells Newt he doesn't have to run away from his problems. Newt and Arcas returns the party. The party then walk back to the crypts outside town and make camp. Adea talks with Steele. Steel says no one is waiting for him back home, his sister became a priest and his brother disappeared into the "dark side of the world". Day 117 Emma casts normal Darkness on herself and temporary removes the continual light spell on her eyes, so she can see. The party head back into the crypt. They start off in a Wyvern Watch Circle, then Emma casts Aid on the party, then Bless on Arcas. Then the fight begins. Emma starts by Chanting. Adea shrinks one of the Stone Guardians by 30%. The shrunk Golem runs into the Wyvern Watch. Steele and Arcas use their rope against another Golem, but a third Golem hits Arcas from behind. The second Golem starts to walk into the rope and falls over. (Note: Steele has 14 Str, 18 HP.) Adea gets knocked out. Arcas rushes over to save Adea and gets her back into the corridor. The Golems hit Emma and Steele as they retreat as well. Arcas bind's Adea's wounds. The party exit the crypt. Emma spends her healing spells on the party, also restoring Adea to 1 HP. They all retreat back to town, and rest in the inn. Day 119 The party is fully recovered and healed. The party decinde to bottleneck at the entrance this time and not be split up in the fight. Arcas activates the Gollems, takes come hits, then backs into the bottleneck. The golems resist both of Adea's shrink spells. Steele and Arcas hold the frontline, as Emma heals from behind. Steele gets hurt badly and backs off from the fight. Emma and Adea swap in an out of the front spot next to Arcas. Eventually one of the four Golems is defeated. Emma tries to Raise Spriit on the Golem, but nothing happens. Arcas is then knocked unconcious. Adea and Emma retreat out of the Tomb, and the 3 Golems chase them. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes